ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kuzon Jr./@comment-5745743-20171124005042
SUPREME EARTH TIMES - 17 Jul 1086 Kuzon E. Kuz, of South City County, proud warrior and trucker, expired at his residence on Friday July 16th 1086. His wife, Helena, daughter of the Hosler baseball family, of whom he married in 1040, died the same day in a bout of coincidence. Living a remarkable life, Kuzon was born in June 1016 and raised as an independent in the Western Forests just off of the Potamac River north of Central City. While attending West City College using money he earned from years of work growing up, he became strongly infatuated with martial arts, traveled Earth winning tournaments, and opened his own school in West City. In 1040, he met who would later be fighting partners for life, and formed the Lookout Crew, who'd go on to travel the universe defending us and space from the most powerful supervillains ever. Bearing 7 children, his family clan would go on to spread throughout space and become some of its best known figures in history. He took a degree from Nu-Del Arcane University. He was officially made a Kai delegrate in 1072. Kuzon was described by colleagues as "the most honorable, remarkable, intelligent, and powerful figure I've ever met." Kuzon died of natural causes only aged 70 on Friday. He is preceded in death by infant daughter Kuzyna, his parent-in-laws, and partner Madelyn Cosby. He leaves behind 6 children; a son Kuzten (Nala) of North City, adopted son Kuro (Sari) of Satan City, son Mayor Kuzon Jr. (Suka) of Supreme City, daughter Kuza (Eltrio) of Supreme City, son Kuzek (Roma), and daughter Kuzisa (Axel) of Central City. He leaves behind 13 grandchildren; Kuzin, Kuzella, Nalece, Kuzexandra, Kuzana, Kuzon IV, Knox, Mae, Kuzi, Kelli, Nelli, Bella, and Wolfgang. Numerous great-grandchildren and great-great grandchildren. He leaves 3 siblings and his mother. In his will and testament, he left a quote: "I'd like to know I've lived in earnest, with honor and gratitude by my side every moment of it. To Earth, my true home, and blessings to all who are and will be, including my descendants. Be fruitful and explore this great universe set out before you that I and many others worked so hard to preserve. You will not regret it one bit. I know I didn't." At the request of the family, condolences and call-ins are welcome. Funeral schedulements and burial will be held at the home, Kuz Manor, on 2299 Honor Dr., Poto Island. --- SUPREME CITY LIGHTNING - 6 Sept 1145 Kuzon Edward Kuz III, (known as Kuzon Jr. or KJ) of Supreme City, politician, author, warrior, martial artist, intellectual, lawyer, and artist, passed away from natural causes at his residence on Friday, 5th September. He was 104. See page A1 for full biography. He is preceded in death by his parents Kuzon E. and Helena H., wife Suka N., son Kuzon IV, grandsons Quincy Geraldson, Zion Son IV, and Kuzon V, and great-grandson Otori. He leaves 2 daughters; Kuzexandra (Cornelius) of Supreme City and Kuzana (Zion) of Supreme City. He leaves 3 grandchildren; Nicolai, Kuzoh II, and Kuzynthia. He leaves 8 great-granchildren; Estas, Ju, Niki, Kuzoh III, Kuzaya, Kuzward, Kuzerine, and Kuzed, and numerous great-great grandchildren. Call-ins welcome. A public funeral with military and religious arrangements to be held Sunday, and a private family funeral on Saturday. --- NORTH CITY NEWS - 15 June 1130 Kuzon E. Kuz VI, called by his nickname Otori, of Satan City, died on Tuesday June 13th 1130 from an inborn virus. He had just turned 22. A studious and inquistive scholar, Otori was well-liked and made many friends, and had just graduated from Supreme City University with aspirations for politics and business, as is his family legacy. His wife Tiana Brooks, whom he had married in 1129, died in childbirth only days before, on Saturday. From that union, they bore a son Kuzon E. VII, who survives. Survived also by parents Kuzynthia and Harmon, grandparents Phoebe and Moori, and great-grandparents Kuzon Jr., Suka, and William. Public funeral to be held at Dednao Funeral Home on Friday, with private cremation and ashes scattered into space by the family. ---